battlecraftccgfandomcom-20200216-history
Rift Raid
The Rift Raid '-' '''(Beta, 01.01.2015) In the Rift Raid a team of up to 6 players has to defend 6 nodes, 3 Rifts and 3 Caravans, until the Rifts are upgraded by 3 levels, called Tier 1 to Tier 4. The Raid has a cooldown of 4 hours and it's suggested to have 5+ players participating, of which 3 should be veteran players with 60+ supplies. '''The Raidinterface 1) Time until the next attack. 2) Time until Swarm and Hydra change location 3) Number of players currently at that node 4) Time until the materials for upgrading are deployed 5) Swarm symbol 6) Hydra symbol The main purpose of the Rift Raid is it to defend the West, North and East Rifts until they are upgraded to Tier 4 (red Rift symbol). To archieve that the caravans are required to have life left when the materials timer 4) reaches 0:00:00. The amount of materials delivered is 20 - 30. Whenever the materials are delivered the timer 4) resets and the caravans are fully healed, the intervall for the deliveries is between 1 and 3 minutes. The Rifts automatically upgrade as soon as the materials treshhold is reached, each individual Rift is reset to full Life if its upgraded. Defending the Rifts or Caravans heals the nodes by 15 to 20 points, depending on the outcome of the defense battle, each battle costs 1 supply if the player doesn't change the node. If the player decides to defend a different node the costs for the first battle will increase by 1 to 4 supplies, depending on the "distance". Whenever the attack timer 1) reaches 0 each Rift and Caravan is dealt 40 damage, the node with the Swarm symbol 5) recieves an extra 20 damage, and the node with the Hydra symbol recieves an additional 40 damage. Both symbols can stack, which means the maximum damage a node can recieve is 100. The Hydra and Swarm may change their location whenever the timer 2) reaches 0. The Intervalls between attacks are a little more than 1 minute. Strategy The 3 players with the most supplies should focus on one Rift each and stay there for the entire raid as long as no emergency occures, the other 2 or 3 players defend the Caravans. If a Rift has below 60 health at least one other player should help to defend that Rift and heal it up to 100+. The most important factor for the Rift raid is watching the attack and materials timer, its very, very useful, because defending with the timers in mind can save a lot of supplies ! Defending the Rifts Defending the Rift nodes is the easiest but most supply intensive part of the raid, if every other player does their job well, the Rift defenders will never have to switch the node, just constantly keeping the life of the Rift at an appropriate level. The importance while defending Rifts is to save supplies, to do that keeping an eye on the attack timer 1) and materials timer 4). If your Rift will be upgraded before it can be killed by the attackers, then no heal is nessecary. The first tier for each Rift needs 40 materials to upgrade to the second tier, in most cases the Rifts will be upgraded before their HP fall below 100, thus defending the Rifts before they upgraded to tier 2 is nearly always unnessecary. -------- Example 1: The Rift has 101 life left, the attack timer is at 30 seconds, the materials timer at 1 minute, 20 seconds and the Rift has 62/80 materials. Even if Swarm and Hydra are at the Rift, the maximum amount of damage dealt is 100, the Rift will be upgraded before a second attack will arrive, thus its safe to not heal the Rift anymore, it will be healed back to maximum before damage is dealt a second time. Exaple 2: The Rift has 170 life left, the attack timer is at 50 seconds, the Rift already has 40/80 materials needed for upgrading and the materials timer is at 30 seconds. The first materials delivery will arrive before the attack timer hits 0, increasing the mats to 60+/80. The materials timer at that time will be lower than 3 minutes, which means the rift has to endure 3 attacks before being upgraded and thus fully healed. 3 attacks without hydra or swarm means 120 dmg, the Rift has 170 healt, so no heal is needed. Being carefull is important though, because if the Swarm or Hydra switches to the Rift 1 or more Heals might still be nessecary. -------- Defening the Caravans Defending the Caravans requires far less supplies then defending the Rifts, but the player needs to think a little bit more. While Rifts upgrade just 4 times, Caravans deliver their materials and are healed back to full life very often. When the attack timer is higher then the materials timer, then no heal is needed, it will heal without doing anything. If the attack timer is lower then the materials timer it might still not be nessecary to heal it, depending on the Caravan life and the location of Swarm and Hydra. -------- Example 1: Attack timer is at 0:25 and materials timer at 1:20, Caravan health is 46. If there is no Hydra or Swarm at the caravan, then no heal is needed, because the attack after 25 seconds will reduce the life to 6. The next delivery will be done before a second attack arrives, thus healing it to full HP before any further damage is dealt. If there is the Swarm at the Caravan then only one heal is nessecary to heal it to 61+. Example 2: The Caravan has the Hydra and Swarm symbol, any heal is useless because Hydra + Swarm +normal damage dealt equals 100, onehitting the caravan. -------- When doing the Raid with only 4 or 5 players, it's important to priorize the Caravans correctly. The Raid ends when every Rift is upgraded to Tier 4, so whenever there is a risk of 2 caravans dieing, then the primary choice is to heal the caravan of the Rift with the lowest amount of materials. If however, there is a Rift with very low health but close to upgrading, then the Caravan for that Rift has priority, because the player hitting the Rift probably depends on the heal from upgrading.